Dabi
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Aki Todoroki, con una extraña curiosidad por las cicatrices, nunca se llevó bien con su padre./Un intento de escribir sobre la teoría de Dabi cómo hermano de Shoto.


**YA VIERON EL ULTIMO CAPÍTULO DEL MANGA. LOS FANS DE LA TEORIA (y los haters) DE DABI TODOROKI ESTAN ENLOQUECIENDO**

 **NECESITABA ESCRIBIR ALGO ANTES DE QUE LO CONFIRMEN O LO DESMIENTAN POR COMPLETO AHHHHHHHHHH**

 **(p.d: we, los que no lo han leído, leanse el manga, súper lo vale)**

Los hermanos de Shoto son Fuyumi y Natsuo, falta por revelarse el hermano desaparecido, el cual muchos teorizan que es Dabi, para efectos del fic, le llamaremos Aki (Otoño (si el otro es verano po'...)) porque logicamente no va a usar su nombre real como alias de villano ¿no? Por cierto, es posible que publique más de un drabble/one-shot de este mismo tema, porque tengo muchas ideas sobre que rayos pasa aca (o igual no, es lunes y aún no acabo los demás por andar ganandome la vida ;-;)

 **P.D(2): Yo considero un drabble hasta las 500 palabras, solo como aclaración, pues en la serie de drabbles un amigo me reclamo que no era drabble si eran más de 100 palabras xd (drabble drabble drabble...)**

 **P.D(3): la Nana no es la maestra de Toshinori Yagi, xd, es la señora que se ve en un flasback de shoto y no se si es su abuela o algo, so...**

* * *

Aki Todoroki siempre se había recluido del mundo, tal vez culpa de su padre, tal vez culpa de su madre, o tal vez culpa del complejo que le generaba que su mellizo, Natsuo, se hubiese llevado todos los nutrientes durante el embarazo.

La unica actividad que a veces le hacia sentirse mejor, era usar su quirk, el cual aparentemente era la copia del de Enji con un cambio de color, con la esperanza de desarrollarlo lo suficiente cómo para quemar la cara de su padre sin problemas, un deseo que aumentó al ver cómo su hermano menor terminaba marcado con agua hirviendo. Resultaba curiosa su fascinación con las cicatrices de todo tipo.

Pero claro, Fuyumi siempre tenía que interponerse entre él y su dirversión, deteniendolo sin tomarse al menos la decencia de notar sus llamas, siendo ella quién mantenía a los tres hermanos relativamente en orden y unidos, cosa realmente complicada con una madre en el hospital y una Nana cada día más atemorizada. Pobre Fuyumi, muy pronto le arrebataron su tiempo de ser niña, obligandola a correr tras Aki, para evitar que quemara la casa, o tras Shoto, intentando que el pequeño no vomitara hasta sacar las tripas tras su entrenamiento con Enji.

Natsuo intentaba ayudar entreteniendo a Aki, generalmente con juegos de pelota y figuritas de acción, pero no resultaba muy útil, pues su mellizo siempre encontraba un momento para correr al rincón más oculto que se le ocurriera y ponerse a quemar ramitas o papeles de todo tipo.

Poco a poco, el menor de los Todoroki fue adquiriendo prioridad, mientras Natsuo y Fuyumi se resignaban a que Aki no podría hacer nada realmente peligroso ¿no?

¿No?

* * *

-Nosotros somos tan importantes, fuertes y capaces cómo el estúpido Shoto, maldito viejo- Aki Todoroki ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de recibir una bofetada que le dejó en el suelo, la enorme mano de Enji marcandose, medio moratón medio quemadura, desde el borde de su boca hasta su oreja izquierda. El hombre sentía la sangre hirviendole de rabia, mientras su insolente hijo le seguía mirando retadoramente a pesar de estar en el piso con un hilillo de sangre escurriendole por la barbilla.

La Nana miraba de uno a otro, congelada en la entrada del lugar, quería ir con el pequeño al que había criado, sin embargo la mirada en ese _niño_ no era la de su pequeño, no era la mirada de una criatura de diez años, no era la de Aki; esa mirada, era la de un loco.

Claro que Endeavor no se intimidaría por eso. Con un par de zancadas, llego hasta su hijo, levantandolo del brazo sin ningun cuidado, su mano dejando algunas marcas de quemaduras; si ese pequeño inutil quería ponerse a la par de su creación perfecta tendría que soportar ese trato. Hizo un gesto con la mano y la Nana cerro la puerta, saliendo del cuarto de inmediato y sin poder apenas respirar, el corazón de la pobre mujer se estrujó con el sonido del primer golpe.

* * *

Fuyumi se acerco a su hermano lentamente, dejando a su lado la charola con té y un cuenco de arroz; otra vez Aki había sacado de quicio a su padre lo suficiente cómo para hacerse acreedor de una paliza comparable a los entrenamientos de Shoto, claro que Aki no tenía derecho a defenderse con su quirk en una pelea (ni el derecho ni la experiencia), a diferencia de su hermano pequeño.

La adolescente sacudió el hombro de su hermano para hacerle voltear, pero solo consiguió que el menor se tapara más con la sabana y murmurara algo entre dientes.

-Esta bien, si tienes más hambre dime y, por favor, limpia tus heridas, o ve a mi cuarto y lo haré por ti, cómo tu quieras- Ella no se atrevía a insistirle más, no quería que se enfadara con ella cómo lo había hecho con Natsuo, a quien llevaba un par de meses sin dirigirle ni una palabra. Esperó un poco junto a la puerta corrediza ya cerrada, hasta escuchar que Aki tomaba la bandeja, antes de permitirse ir a su habitación.

Realmente le preocupaba la situación de su hermano, pues parecía que su padre le había cogido odio puro y que Aki se esforzaba por alimentar ese odio desde el día de su primer pelea, además, se resistia a mantener contacto cercano con cualquiera que no fuese Fuyumi, intentando no hablar con Natsuo y evitando a Shoto de maneras impensables, volviendose inaccesible por completo para el menor de la familia; algo realmente triste en opinión de la chica.

Otra cosa que le preocupada era que Aki siempre llegaba bastante más tarde que Natsuo del colegio y ya ni siquiera se preocupaba en dar excusas, simplemente llegaba a su cuarto o a pelearse a gritos con su padre si este lo atrapaba entrando a la casa despues de Natsuo, sin embargo, ella quería creer que era porqué estaba en una actividad escolar o en la biblioteca o en algun parque durmiendo una siesta o incluso que solo los hacía esperar para demostrar su "rebeldía" de niño en inicios de la pubertad. Fuyumi en serio queria tener fe en eso, necesitaba tenerla.

* * *

Natsuo despertó alarmado por el olor a humo que se filtraba dentro de su habitación, primero pensó que había dejado su estufa de calefacción encendida, luego que su hermano Shoto había tenido algun tipo de accidente con su lado de fuego, sin darle mucha importancia a ninguna de las dos ideas, después de todo, si hubiera fuego en casa las alarmas se encenderian y su familia estaría corriendo por todo el lugar.

O tal vez estarían atontados por el humo, justo como lo estaba él.

El chico se tapó nuevamente con las sabanas, intentando recuperar el sueño, sin embargo un ataque de tos le obligó a ser totalmente conciente de su alrededor, realmente había demasiado humo en su cuarto y una luz intensa se proyectaba en el cuarto de enfrente, el cuarto de Aki.

Natsuo se puso en pie de un salto en cuanto su cerebro logró conectar sus pensamientos, haciendo que saliera corriendo de su propia habitación en pijama, encontrandose de frente con la recámara plagada de llamas azules que devoraban las pertenencias de su mellizo.

-¡Natsuo!- escuchó a Fuyumi llamándolo, con la voz ligeramente rasposa, ella no parecía apenas haberse percatado del inminente peligro -¡El extintor, Natsuo!- Su hermana señaló tras él, donde en la pared reposaba el extintor de emergencia, el cual Natsuo tomó rápidamente

-¿Dónde estan Shoto y Aki?- preguntó a la chica mientras disparaba el extintor sobre las llamas, percatandose de que su hermano no estaba atrapado en el cuarto o algo similar.

-Shoto esta con Enji pero no vi huir a Aki- al mismo tiempo que Fuyumi hablaba, escucharon pasos pesados por y pronto su padre se encontraba junto a Natsuo, manejando el segundo extintor de la casa, logrando así ahogar las llamas al fin, pero en vez de alegrarse o al menos mostrar una expresión aliviada, Enji mantenía su ceño fruncido y una vena se le hinchó en el cuello.

-¿Aki esta con Shoto?

-¡Las alarmas...!

-Ese psicópata las apagó antes de hacer esto- fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse a la planta baja, mientras Fuyumi y Natsuo se miraban sin entender a que se refería. Los hermanos se apresuraron a seguirlo hasta el patio trasero de la casa, donde la Nana aguardaba junto a un confundido Shoto. En el piso se podían adivinar algunas pisadas en dirección a la salida de la casa.

-¿Qué... qué esta pasando?- Enji miró a Natsuo de reojo

-No creo que sea necesario llamar a la Policía o a la compañía de alarmas, esto solo ha sido una tontería- paseó su mirada por cada uno de sus hijos antes de continuar hablando -Si ese niño decidió que ya no quiere pertenecer a esta familia, así será.

-¿P-pero de qué hablas? ¿Qué rayos es eso de "Ya no pertenecer"?- saltó Fuyumi, luciendo terriblemente nerviosa; los tres hermanos y la mujer mayor símplemente no terminaban de entender lo que sucedía ¿porqué su padre hablaba así de Aki? ¿porqué no quería hacer el control de daños adecuado? ¿porqué no se preocupaba por dar con Aki?

-Lo que escucharon. Desde hoy, siempre han sido solo tres hermanos, nadie conoce a ningún Aki Todoroki- llevó una de sus manos a hacer pinzas en el puente de su nariz, con un gesto puramente fastidiado -Tendras que cambiar de colegio, Natsuo, y más te vale no hablar con nadie que conociera a ese loco, ahora, Fuyumi y tu tendrán que dormir en las habitaciones de invitados hasta que esa peste de humo se vaya. Nana, lleve a Shoto a dormir, no voy a perdonar el entrenamiento matutino por esta nimiedad.

El hombre se alejó de ellos, volviendo rapidamente al interior de la casa, sin asegurarse de que sus hijos estuvieran siguiendo sus ordenes.

-Entonces... ¿tenemos que actuar cómo si Aki no fuera nuestro hermano?- al fin abrió la boca el menor de los Todoroki, mirando a su hermano Natsuo fijamente, notando su expresión terriblemente dolida.

-Es lo mejor, pequeños; su padre sabe qué medidas debe tomar y ustedes tendrán que hacerle caso

* * *

.

.

.

-Un placer conocerte, _supongo, Endeavor_

* * *

 **Shoto se lleva 3 años con Natsuo y 6 con Fuyumi, se considera mucho la idea general (entre los que apoyamos la teoria) de que el hermano desaparecido/Dabi es gemelo o mellizo de Natsuo, pues se ve muy pequeño como para ser mayor que Fuyumi, pero no lo logran ubicar en algun momento entre Shoto y Natsuo.**

 **Se que no encaja por completo, pero super necesito sacarlo de mi sistema, además hay muchas cosas que se pueden interpretar de según que formas en el manga al respecto de esto. En lo personal yo achacaria la existencia de Dabi a un desliz de Endeavor(?) debido a la cuestión de que ¿como chingados se le vuelve villano un hijo y no es un escandalo de prensa que todo mundo sabe? pero en este trabajito me apegue más a la teoria más popular e intente rellenar ese huequito a mi manera, espero que les haya gustado owo**

 **Si realmente hago más con esta idea explorare otras variantes de la teoria.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una ultima cosa, a raíz del ultimo capitulo del manga se desató una ola de hate increible, especialmente entre el fandom angloparlante, y eso resulta realmente triste. No quiero entrar mucho en ese asunto, pues me parece largo y un tanto absurdo, honestamente, solo quiero decir que, estoy en cierta forma orgullosa de esta parte del fandom (el hispanoparlante y, especialmente el "sector" latinoamericano).

Sé que no estoy en posición de decirlo realmente, pero Gracias por haber actuado así, son los mejores c:


End file.
